Friends, Yet Enemies, Yet Allies!
by unicorn13564
Summary: 5 friends get sent to the anime world of SK were they coninue to bug, torment, tourture and abuse most of the SK characters. The friends are me, beep, beep, beep and beep. Yes, most of my friends are called beep. v.v


Friends, Yet Enemies, Yet Allies!

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Chapter 1: About Last Night…

The four girls walked out of the school gates and waved good-bye to one another, two sisters going one way, and two friends going the other. 

Lucy and Kim were the two sisters; they both looked alike as they were twins. They had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Their clothes were the same but that was because it was school uniform. Suddenly a cold gust of wind caused the paper to slip out of Lucy's hand which contained what she liked to call 'important information' aka info on Hao Asakura. Lucy ran back and tried to grab the peace of paper but failed.

"Grab the damn paper!" yelled Lucy as it blew past her two friends.

Her two friends, Jenna and Rachel, looked back and stared as the paper blew past their faces.

"May the wind be with you." Blessed the one called Rachel, then Lucy ran past then both, cursing them for not helping.

Kim walked calmly up to Rachel and Jenna. Rachel had short black hair and was around the same height as Kim and Lucy, but Jenna was taller. Jenna on the other hand, had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. (dunno what colour eyes Rach has)

"Wonder how far she's willing to run." Commented Jenna.

"Dunno, a mile or so?" said Kim.

"Maybe she's just doing it for the exercise." Said Rachel.

All three watched as Lucy ran down the long street.

"Think we should help her out?" asked Jenna, "Nah!" replied Kim and Rachel in union. The three girls paused for a moment; then laughed. 

"Hey Jenna…" said Kim, "Yes?" came the reply, "…Can you shrink a few inches, I hate looking up all the time."

"No, why can't you grow?"

"Because I don't eat my veggie, besides, no offence but you're like a tree!"

"No offence but your like a weed." She replied.

"No offence but your both gay." Said Rachel.

"Oh how ever did you know?" asked Kim sarcastically, "Instincts… that, and I saw you at Jenna's house last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… you were doing things to Jenna that I can't describe, it'll bring back all the memories… "

"Are you sure it wasn't Lucy, I mean we are identical twins an all." 

"…Hmm… could have been… Jenna, who did you rape, Kim or Lucy?" asked Rachel like it was an everyday question.

"Both." Said Jenna, going along with whatever shit Rachel could come up with. 

"Oh, I thought I was."

"Rachel…?" says Jenna.

"Yes?" 

"What's it like being the only gay in the village?"

"Not bad, why?"

"Just wondering."

Kim sighed, "I think we should help her… she looks so damn pathetic sitting there…"

They all looked at Lucy who was sat on the path, exhausted from running around for the past five minuets. Jenna and Kim stopped by her side whilst Rachel retrieved the paper that had gotten caught in someone's hedge and held it in front of the mumbling twin.

"The elements hate me… its all over… ashes to ashes… dust to dust… abandon all hope…"

Rachel waved the paper in front of Lucy who looked up and grabbed it, hugged it and thanked Rachel for her loyalty.

"It is ok young grasshopper……… damn, can't think of a line." 

Lucy got up, "Well, that was awkward…"

"Tell me about it, to rape your twin! Must have been really awkward!" said Rachel.

"…Your even more twisted than I am!" said Kim in shock.

"Yes well, I learn from the best."

"True." Agreed Kim, "Lucy, shouldn't we get going?" she said, turning to her sister. "Were gonna miss the bus… again… "

"Sure." Agreed Lucy.

Kim and Lucy were about to turn and walk away when a forceful gust of wind swept over them, it was so forceful that they had to raise their arms to shield their face from all the crap that was blowing there way.

When Lucy tried to walk, she found they she only got pushed further back. Kim spun round and started to walk in the direction the wind was blowing, even though it wasn't the way home.

"Kim, what are you doing?" yelled Lucy.

"If we go this way and turn a corner, the wind won't be so strong! We could wait it out or something!"

"Oh, ok!"

Lucy then too turned around and all four friends began to walk down the street.

A few minuets later they came to a corner and turned it. Kim had been right; the wind had seemed less stronger now.

Rachel looked down the street. "Funny, I didn't know this street was here…"

"Me neither." said Jenna.

"We don't come this way so we wouldn't know." said Lucy.

"I say we find another street… one that we know?" supposed Rachel. 

"Uhhum." The other three agreed in union. They all turned round, ready to look for a familiar street, when something odd happened.

"..A wall…?" asked Rachel to know one in particular, "What the hell is a wall doing here?"

Everyone stared at the wall that was blocking the way they had just come. 

"This reminds me of a certain SK episode." Said Kim.

"Maybe the king of spirits is inside and we have to make our way to Dobey Village…" suggested Jenna.

"Forgive me if I highly doubt that theory." Said Lucy flatly.

"You have no imagination." Commented Jenna.

"Actually I do, it's just not a sick and twisted one."

"You have no business begin here, turn back and leave this place!" said a 'mysterious' voice.

"Nice try Jenna, but I'm not leaving without my friends." Said Kim. 

"Leave this place now!"

"Ok." 

"You mean you'd actually leave your friends?" Asked Jenna; stopping the king of spirits impression.

"You yes, my friends no." muttered Lucy.

"Oh thanks, that's nice to know."

"Ok, what are you guys talking about?" asked a confused Rachel.

"Oh yeah, sorry Rach. I forgot you don't watch Shaman King." Said Jenna.

"Shaman King huh…? Sexist gets."

All three Shaman King fans sighed.

"So, back to our crisis… what are we gonna do?" Said Jenna, and looked back at the wall.

"Dunno… guess the only way to go is-"

"Up?" asked Rachel, interrupting Kim,

"No, I was gonna say forward."

"Oh. Ok then, forward it is."

Five minuets had passed, then the silence broke.

"So, we started to move yet?" asked Lucy.

"…Nope, not yet?" replied Kim.

"Tell me again why we haven't started walking." sighed Lucy.

"Because we don't know what's out there, also, we have to stick together and I'm not moving from this spot. For all we know-"

"For all we know this could be a gateway to another dimension!" said Lucy excitedly.

"For all we know Lucy could be right… or a nutter in disguise." Said Rachel, thinking hard as to which one was right.

Kim sighed and started walking.

"Wait, Kim!" said Jenna, extending her arm as if it would somehow stop her friend from moving.

"Look," said Kim stopping, "in the words of Yoh, Its better to walk in circles than to stand there and get nowhere… something like that anyway."

"What gave you that idea?" asked Lucy.

"Well when the Yoh What's Up's were in this situation, they walked and ended up getting to Dobey Village." stated Kim.

"For the last time, stop calling them that!" cursed the girls twin. 

"Why? I think it's catchy."

"Well its not! Its weird and plain wrong!"

"Anyway, I'm walking so if anyone wants to tag along they can do so." 

"Who the hell died and make you queen?" muttered Jenna.

"Yoh." Said Kim plainly.

"That's not funny!" said her two of her friends in union.

"Just start walking." Kim said, and disappeared into a mist that had quickly emerged… silence. "…AAAAGH!"

"Kim…? KIM!" shouted her sister, her voice cracking slightly.

Everyone started to run into the mist.

"Oh, so you decided to come then?" Asked Kim standing before them. 

"…That was so not funny!" scolded Lucy.

"Actually it was!" Laughed Rachel.

Rachel ceased laughing when the mist cleared and a bright blue light appeared in front of them.

"…But we barely moved…" pointed out Lucy, suddenly the bright blue light made its way towards them

"…What the hell- hell-hell-hell…" echoed Jenna's voice as the light passed her. "Cool- cool-cool-cool." echoed Lucy, "Rachel's gay- gay-gay-gay." echoed Kim, "I know- know-know-know." echoed Rachel.

A/N: Were did the four friends end up? What will happen to them? Is Rachel really gay? R & R to find out. Oh, and for the people who think their smart, I do know that if you like girls it's a lesbian, but it's a hell of a lot easier to call someone gay, they still know what you mean by it- and before you ask, no I don't have a problem with gays or lesbians- not that I know any- ok, I'll shut up now. v.v


End file.
